I Can Save Myself
by Amira Meraud
Summary: Ginny Weasley is fed up being protected; by her family, Harry, and the Order. She's finally had enough, one night she packs up and heads out determind to make it alone. Can she make her own way alone Or will a Slytherin end up saving her in the end?


**~Think Again~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or London and its marvelous places. **

**Authors Note: The Blaise Zambini in this story is Italian. This is due to the fact that I thought he was Italian for the longest time and now I can't seem to change it in my mind.**

"Ginny, it's too dangerous," Harry told her firmly, running a hand through his already messy jet black hair.

"I can handle myself," Ginny snapped back, an angry glint appearing in her amber eyes.

"Ginny, Harry's Right," Ron commented walking into the room all set to go, Hermione following him, "it might be after the war, but the Death eaters are still at large!"

Ginny glared at the two boys in front of her; one her older brother, the other her ex-boyfriend. No one let her do anything she fumed, storming off to her room.

Ginny we just don't have time to save you and fight!" One of the order members yelled up to her as the group left.

_Save me, that's what they think!_ She thought viciously, _have they forgotten I was at the ministry battle. No one had to save me then or in the final battle! Save me! That's it, I've had enough! _Ginny started packing up her things magically, she was leaving tonight. Everyone around here seemed to think she needed saving. _I'll show them, I can save myself!_

Ginny was all packed and ready to go; all of her things shrunk and in one small purse. Wearing Harry's invisibility Cloak, Ginny darted out of Grimmauld place as someone from the order entered.

Walking around in Muggle London, she came upon a big fancy hotel called '_Henry VIII'_. Having Taken Muggle studies her seventh year and Hermione's big wad of hundred dollar bills, Ginny strutted into the hotel without any hesitation.

"I need a room for one," Ginny announced to the red headed lady at the desk. Giving her a smile she set her purse on the counter.

"How many nights and will that be cash or credit?"

"2 weeks and I'll be paying with cash," Ginny replied, pulling out a small magical money sack; filled with gallons from her savings and some of Ron and Harry's too, plus Hermione's wad of bills.

"Alright then, would you like a suite or a room," asked the lady, typing away at her computer, "Can I have a name please."

"Ginny Weasley"

After a few moments of typing the lady looked up surprised saying, "Well then, Miss Weasley you should have said something sooner. You have a suite now on the 15th floor. Have a nice day!"

Ginny smiled gratefully to the lady, picking up her purse and walking into the elevator. Turning around she looked for the button that said 15, but there wasn't one. "Excuse me," Ginny called rushing out of the elevator and back to the front desk, "The elevator only goes up to the 6th floor and now that I think of it you could only see 6 stories from outside."

"Weaselette," Blaise Zambini called as he hopped off the elevator, strutting over to her a big smirk on his face. "You must not know, I own the hotel." He stated giving her a look that clearly meant 'It's a Magical Hotel'.

"Zambini," Ginny yelped surprised by his appearance. Running her French manicured hand through her fiery locks, Ginny noticed that Zambini had grown into a very handsome looking man.

"Well if you would come with me Miss Weasley," Blaise purred extending his arm for her to take. Blaise smiled at her reassuringly well checking her out in the corner of his eye and may he say that she was very beautiful.

Ginny smiled back to him, gently slipping her arm into his and following him into the elevator. Ginny watched as he took out his wand and tapped the panel, buttons 7-20 appeared. Blaise pushed the 15 button and slipped his wand back into his sports jacket.

"May I ask why the Great Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor's Warrior and Harry Potter's Girlfriend is checking into a muggle hotel," Zambini asked her in a light tone, giving her a curious look.

"First of all I'm not Harry's Girlfriend and so much for the Gryffindor's Warrior I'm not allowed to fight." Ginny heard herself inform Blaise Zambini of this without a thought.

"You're not allowed to fight," Blaise said in disbelief, showing her to the one of two doors on the 15th floor.

"They seem to think I need to be Saved," Ginny let slip, not meaning to say anything at all. Ginny took out her wand and tapped her wand on the door once and then placed her hand against the door. The door swung open, as Blaise released his arm and walked over to the other door.

"Night Ginny," Blaise told her as she shut the door and Blaise opened his door, walking into his apartment. 'Night Blaise' he heard the beautiful red head whispered as her door closed the rest of the way.


End file.
